One-Shot: The Little Mermaid
by Coupe De Foudre
Summary: It's the New Year's Eve dance at the school, and Riley has been dared by Maya to wear an Ariel costume and dance with Lucas. Little does she know, she's about to meet her prince. Fluffy Rucas! Enjoy. Rated K for kissing and one minor curse.


"Maya!"

A sigh. "Is something wrong Riles?"

"This is New Year's, not Halloween! Why did you get me an Ariel costume instead of the dress I asked you to pick up?" Riley emerged from her bedroom into the living room, wearing a sparkly sequined emerald tail and a purple shell-bra-thing. Maya took one look and burst out laughing.

"I don't approve!" Corey exclaimed. "Bad Maya! Bad!"

The blond pouted. "I was just having a bit of fun. Besides, I have a dare for you Riles."

"Oh no," Topanga and Corey's daughter groaned. "What is it? Does it involve Lucas? Please don't tell me it involves Lucas!"

"But it does!" Maya sang, smirking. "I dare you to go to the dance in the costume, and dance with Lucas. Only then can you change into the dress you wanted, which I did get."

"Are you playing matchmaker for my daughter?" Topanga questioned while she fixed Auggie's clothes.

"Maya!" Riley moaned. She paused, poured, and sighed. "Fine. I'll do the stinking dare. What do I get?"

"It's a surprise," her best friend said. "Back out, and I'll tell Missy Bradford that Lucas has a crush on her."

Riley's jaw dropped. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Riley, language!"

"Sorry," the brunette squeaked. She sighed, grabbed her purse and her best friend's hand, and off they went, to the New Year's Eve dance held out at the middle school.

Luckily, no one noticed Riley until a few minutes in. The girl, who had been waiting quite impatiently for Lucas to show up, was receiving quite a few stares.

"Someone's stuck in October," whispered Missy Bradford. Others hummed 'Under the Sea,' and 'Part of Your World' as they passed by. Riley jutted out her chin and sat down in her chair, waiting...waiting...wait. There! In the Prince Eric costume stood Lucas with Farkle in a tux by his side.

"Lucas!" she called out, rushing over.

"Riley!" He took one look and asked, "You too?"

She blushed. "Yeah. Care to dance?" She extended her hand. The moment they reached the dance floor, 'Kiss the Girl' started playing. Riley looked over at the DJ and saw Maya instead. The blond waggled her fingers at her.

"Ms. Clutterbucket really wants us together, doesn't she?" Lucas questioned, dipping Riley. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

"Maya wants to see me happy," Riley said. "This is her way of doing it." They swayed for awhile, moving closer and closer together.

"10, 9, 8," chanted the crowd around them. Riley's chocolate brown eyes widened considerably. She and Lucas had been dancing for hours, and neither had changed out of their Little Mermaid costumes.

"7, 6, 5…"

"Riley?" Green eyes stared into brown. Lucas was grinning nervously. "Is it okay if I kiss you at midnight, milady? You know, for New Year's?"

"4…"

The lyrics of Sledgehammer floated through her head. "Yes. It's more than okay."

"3, 2, 1!"

Lucas leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Riley's lip-gloss coated lips. She responded instantly, the kiss bringing millions of tiny butterflies to life in her stomach.

Maya and Farkle fist-bumped, smirking.

"Mission accomplished," stated Farkle.

Maya pretended to tear up. "My little mermaid...grew up so fast."

The two finally separated. Riley was biting her lip and Lucas was smiling even wider than before.

"Happy 2015," she breathed. He kissed her again.

"Happy 2015," he murmured.

* * *

**THE END!**

* * *

**Madeline: Some fluffy New Year's Rucas for you all.**

**Riley: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Corey: I don't like this story. Rewrite it so she says no instead.**

**Maya: *snorts* Like that would ever happen.**

**Lucas: I rather like the ending. Review, favorite, but-**

**Farkle: DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE, FOLLOW THIS STORY! WHY? BECAUSE FARKLE SAID NOT TO!**

**Madeline: O-kay. Bye!**

_**~Madeline, Riley, Corey, Maya, Lucas and Farkle**_


End file.
